Yuigoh met's other half's
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: what if there were an other half to all the yugioh gang? Note: may have blood and fighting
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I do not own any of this! Not yu-gi-oh not any!

Chapter 1

School ended for Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"Math is really hard." Joey replied. "I think I need help in it."

"Well if you want my help Joey I'll be happy to help." Yugi answered.

"Thanks Yugi." Joey smiled.

Yugi and his friends were walking down the street when they heard a sound above them. No one else was around and the friends knew it couldn't be good if they were alone and some thing weird was going to happen.

Luckily it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be once they saw what was coming. It was what looked like to be Kaiba in his blue-eyes white dragon jet.

"Kaiba!" Tristan yelled almost jumping out of his skin at the sound.

Kaiba jumped out of the jet and landed on the ground in front of them. Kaiba seemed different but they couldn't put their finger on it. Kaiba was smiling, he seemed very happy about something.

"Ok rich boy, why are you so happy?" Joey cried waving his fist.

Kaiba just looked at them then replied still smiling.

"I'm not Kaiba…" they all looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean you're not Kaiba? You look a lot like him!" Joey remarked.

"If I was the real Kaiba would I have not already insulted you all by now?" he asked.

Joey stopped and thought about this for a moment.

"His right…" Joey finally said.

"But if your not Kaiba? Then where is he?" Yugi asked.

"Come with me…" he said hoping back into the blue-eyes jet, Yugi and the others hoped in with him, the jet took off into the sky.

Sorry so short more is yet to come…but for now I am going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Now on to the next chapter! Sorry it took a while. Also the more reviews the faster I will update. I got one review so far and I became very happy _hit _I'm updating now.

_Note_: again I own none.

**Also Note:**_Oother Hhalf _ I will be referring to the other characters as OH-_name _

**EX: **OH-Yuig OH-Joey…ect. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

As the gang looked out the window out at the ground below they started to feel proud for the real Kaiba would never let them even lay a hand on his blue-eyes jet.

"Look over to your right." the OH-Kaiba said seeing them all looking out the left window. "down there is where we are going." He continued.

Yugi and them then looked out the right side and saw a black light below in between an alley.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Yugi thought,

'I know what you mean.' Yami answered.

OH-Kaiba landed the jet down in front of the black hole; all of them then got out of the jet and looked at it.

"Is this where the real Kaiba is?" Tea asked not seeing any thing but the hole.

OH-Kaiba nodded, they stared at him in question.

"Where is he then smart guy?" Tristan snapped. "If this is some kind of trap…!"

OH-Kaiba just grinned, "you want the real Kaiba? Look behind you." he remarked.

Yugi and the others then turned around to face the black hole, there coming out of the dark hole fell Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" they yelled in shock.

Yami took over Yugi's body and ran to Kaiba's aid.

"Are you okay Kaiba?" Yami asked helping him up.

"What happened?" Joey questioned.

"What did you do to him?" Tristan yelled at OH-Kaiba.

"I didn't do any thing to him." OH-Kaiba replied.

"Kaiba…what happened?" Yami asked holding Kaiba up the best he could. Kaiba wasn't yet ready to stand so he just stayed where he fell.

"I was flying in my jet when this black hole came out of no where and I flew into it…next thing I knew I was hitting the ground, and now I'm here." He answered with his hand on his head. "Where is my jet any ways?" he asked as he looked behind the

OH-Kaiba.

"Then where did you came form?" Yami wondered looking at the OH-Kaiba.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not mean but if you really want to know step inside the hole and find your answer…and you have proof you'll came back-just look at Seto." He remarked. The friends looked at OH-Kaiba funny, for how did he know Kaiba's first name? no one had used it.

Yami looked down at Kaiba and then at the black hole and then back at OH-Kaiba.

"I'd rather not know in that case…" Tea answered holding her arms close to her body.

'Tea has a point.' Yugi said to Yami in thought. Yami nodded.

"No maybe we will just have to guess as to where you came from…none of us wish to enter what Kaiba did." Yami remarked at the OH-Kaiba.

"In that case…" OH-Kaiba said lifting his hand up in defeat. "I'll just force you in." he replied. Before any one could do any thing the OH-Kaiba had grabbed Tea and tossed her into the black hole.

"Tea!!!!" they cried.

As Tea fell into the darkness Kaiba stood up and Yami was ready to cry; Yugi already was.

Right then Tea fell out; Yami ran to her and held her head up as he did for Kaiba.

"Tea! Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Ya! I'm fine, I just don't want to get up right now, but I'm fine." She answered.

Yami turned to OH-Kaiba. "You are lucky she came back unharmed, if she would have been lost or even hurt you would pay…" Yami threatened.

Tea looked at OH-Kaiba and then kicked up her feet and flipped Yami/Yugi into the hole above her.

"Yugi!!" Joey and Tristan shouted seeing him fly into the dark.

"What was that about?!" Joey yelled at Tea.

Tea just looked at them.

"I'm not Tea…" she remarked with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

--**Note:** I do not own yu-gi-oh.---

---I hope I don't confuse people, I'll try to keep it as understandable as I can. Don't forget to _REVIEW_! -------

Chapter 3

Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba looked at OH-Tea in shock. OH-Kaiba looked at OH-Tea with a smile, right then Yugi and Tea fell out.

"What happened?" Tea asked looking up at OH-Tea.

"AHHH!!!" she screamed.

"Hi people! What I'd miss?" Yugi asked sanding up and dusting him self off.

"Are you the real Yugi, or one of them?" Joey questioned pointing at him.

"I'm Yugi…just not your Yugi." Was his answer.

Then they heard a drop from the black hole, they all looked over to see what it was.

"Oww!" said Yami as he fell.

"Yugi? Is that you pal?" Joey asked.

"I don't know…I don't go by Yugi…I go by Yami." He replied getting up.

OH-Yugi walked over to him, Yami started to back up.

As Yami started to back up from OH-Yugi two more people fell out of the dark hole, it was Yugi and Yami.

"HA! Who is who?" Joey cried.

OH-Yugi then looked at the Yami who was backing up from him and nodded. OH-Yugi and the Yami both grabbed Joey and Tristan and plugged them into the darkness.

OH-Yugi and OH-Yami then turned to look at the Yugi and Yami who had just fallen out of the hole. Yugi looked at Yami and almost cried; he wasn't use to the separation between them.

"It's ok Yugi." Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded. "It's just different that's all." he answered.

Kaiba, and Tea watched in shock as they not only were they face to face with 'themselves' but complete other half's of themselves.

Joey and Tristan then came out of the black hole, the both of them stood up right away.

"Wow…that was a trip." Joey replied.

"Kaiba! How did you get her first?" Tristan asked dusting off his pants.

The others were not sure who he was really talking to but had a good idea and looked at the OH-Kaiba.

"I just got lucky that's all." he answered.

"OW!" "Ohf!" every one looked at were the sound came and saw Joey and Tristan on the ground, Joey was on top of Tristan.

"Well looks like we are all here now." OH-Yugi remarked.

OH-Yami then started to back away from OH-Yugi once again.

"Why are you avoiding me?" OH-Yugi asked.

OH-Yami put his hand behind his head.

"I just don't want to get hurt that's all." he replied.

"Yugi…?" OH-Tea started.

"Yes…" he answered as if he was in trouble.

"You weren't going to hit Yami were you?" she questioned folding her arms.

"No…what reason would I have for that?" he remarked with a small smile.

"Who are you people and why are you here?" Kaiba then broke in.

OH-Joey looked at him, and then smiled.

"We are the other half's of you. but we couldn't come out until you entered the black hole…it leads to this world to ours…but we are the only ones who can pass though to both sides, and we are here to stop something."

They looked at his puzzled.

"Stop something?" Yami asked looking at Yugi who just shrugged.

"See we don't yet know what it is our selves but we do know it lives in this world and you guys will not be able to take it on." OH-Kaiba replied.

"We have defeated a lot of things! What would make this one any different?" Kaiba remarked.

"It can't be stopped by cards…" OH-Yami answered.

--That's it tonight…I have school. Night--


	4. Chapter 4

------Sorry I haven't updated for a while… I had some things to take care of, but now I'm updating again!---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Kaiba looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Then what are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

OH-Yami pulled out a sword, "We duel…just like the old days." He remarked with a smile. OH-Yugi grabbed the sword out of OH-Yami's hand.

"Ya! Too bad you wont be much help…you can't duel wroth crap!" he said.

OH-Tea started to laugh.

"So you're here to help us by sword fighting?" Joey asked a little confused.

"Guns do exist what if they have a gun how is a sword going to help?" Tristan questioned understanding why Joey was confused.

"Trust me…they don't fight with guns—they duel like us." OH-Joey answered.

"So how many of you 'do' duel?" Yami asked.

OH-Yugi looked at him, "Well OH-Yami doesn't know how as of right now but is learning…OH-Kaiba is getting better at dueling so he in a way can, OH-Joey and OH-Tristan are good duelists, and OH-Tea and myself are the best duelists, but only because her and I were the very first ones to start dueling and then began to teach the others."

"That's all great and all…" Kaiba began. "But we don't care to know about you all can wave a sword around…so why don't you just go defeat this thing and get out of our life."

OH-Yugi glared at Kaiba and handed OH-Yami the sword back.

OH-Tea saw this and calmly walked over to him.

"Hay OH-Yugi…just let him go…his a jerk."

"I know he is…I shouldn't waste my breath on him." he remarked with a sigh.

OH-Tristan then spoke. "You see it's not that easy, we only know the danger is here we just don't know where are when it is exactly coming."

"In that case why don't you just leave and come back when you know the facts of it all." Kaiba snapped.

OH-Yugi couldn't hold it any more he had to say something. "Look you ungrateful little…we came here to help you and keep you from being killed…" OH-Yugi was then pulled back by OH-Tea and OH-Yami.

"Come on buddy leave him…he's nothing to us." OH-Yami said stopping OH-Yugi.

OH-Yugi sighed and walked away from all of them.

"I hope your happy! You made him leave!" OH-Yami remarked looking at Kaiba a little upset but in a worried way as well.

"Um-you all should be doing what he is…" Kaiba said back.

"He wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you!" OH-Kaiba answered, not caring either way.

"He excepted defeat; for he knows I'm right." Kaiba remarked.

OH-Joey looked up and a roof top that was above them and closed his eyes.

OH-Yami saw OH-Joey close his eyes and looked up as well. Once he saw what OH-Joey did he covered his mouth for he about to scream.

The others didn't know what had gotten into the two of them and looked up;

Yugi and Yami couldn't believe what they saw.

OH-Yugi was on the roof and had a piece of wood in his hand; he then jumped off the roof and swung the wood at Kaiba.

Kaiba was hit in the head and fell to the ground with a 'THUD!' OH-Yugi stood over Kaiba with the wood still in his hand.

"Let that be a lessen to you…" he replied.

OH-Tea then walked over to OH-Yugi and hit him in the back of the head.

"OW!" what was that for?" he asked.

"You know what that was for!" she yelled back. "You should know by now that every time you hit someone I'll hit you!"

"I thought that only counted when I hit OH-Yami!" he answered rubbing his head.

"You only think that because his the only you hit!" she remarked back at him.

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea watched the fight going on. "And you think me and Tristan have fighting problems…" Joey said to Yugi and Tea.

Kaiba then got up and rubbed his head.

"What…just happened?" he asked.

"You got little OH-Yugi mad so he bashed you one…personally I would have used a pipe." OH-Kaiba remarked, still with a look like he didn't care.

---------All for now! Until next time.------


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OH-Joey started to laugh at the whole crazy site of it all.

"Hay! I think we have wasted enough time play around here…" OH-Tristan said.

"His right—we best get going." OH-Yami replied.

"You all have to come with us…I hope you understand that." OH-Tea remarked.

"We do? Why?" Joey asked.

"Well we can't go any where with out you even if we wanted to…I mean we can't walk around normally like you guys. We can't be seen by anyone but you only when we are near you once we are apart form you every one can see us and that's not really a good thing considering we are like your clones." OH-Kaiba explained.

"Well I for one don't see why you need me! I can just stay home and let people see my Other Half! I don't really care!" Kaiba said recovering form the hit OH-Yugi had done to him. "But there is one thing…" he said looking at Yugi. "Control your Other Half Yugi!"

Little Yugi looked over at OH-Yugi and frowned. "I really don't think I can…" he whispered to Yami.

Yami nodded in agreement.

OH-Yami took the wood from OH-Yugi and held it up to Kaiba.

"If you don't wish to come with us then maybe I'll just knock you out right here so that we don't have to worry about being sucked back into the black hole…for if we are seen by too many other people we get pulled back into the dark hole." OH-Yami explained.

Kaiba rubbed his head again remembering how OH-Yugi had just hit him.

"I thought so…" OH-Yami remarked taking that as an answer.

"Come on! We may not have much time…" OH-Kaiba replied.

All of them followed OH-Kaiba; Kaiba stayed in the very back and mostly avoided OH-Yugi.

"So where are we going any way?" Yami asked.

"We are going to the one place where evil is almost always at…" OH-Joey answered.

"And where is that at?" Tea questioned.

"In the middle of battle city." OH-Yami remarked.

Once in the center of battle city the twelve of them sat down on the water fountain at was in the middle of the city.

"So now what?" Kaiba asked.

"Now we wait…it shouldn't be long—not many people are out here today." OH-Tea said.

As they all waited in silence they heard a sound somewhere near them.

"What was that?" Tristan asked holding on to Joey.

"I thought it was you!" Joey answered back.

Both of them started to freak out.

OH-Yugi pulled out his sword he had on his pants as did the other five OH's.

"It's time…" OH-Yugi replied holding out his sword.


	6. Chapter 6

--------------_- Sorry it took so long I had finals and I lost my internet for a while. But I'm back to updating and here is a redo of ch. 6 since the first one I wrote was really bad. _----

Chapter 6

The thing came closer OH-Yugi had the sword waved up high above his head ready to bring it down.

The others waited to see what was coming before they made any move this included Yugi and his friends.

Right then a man down out of a passing jet and landed in front of them all.

"HI!" he said with a smile.

The man had long black hair and red eyes that showed like rubies. He had on a white top and black pants with black shoes, the outfit had a verity of belts and chains.

In one hand was a long blue-ish green sword and in the other a back and red whip.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"My name is of no concern to you. For it is my propose that you should be wishing to know." Was the man's response.

"Then what do you want?" OH-Yugi asked.

"All in good time my friend…for now all I want to know is why there are doubles of all of you?" then the man's eyes widened. "Wait…your not copy's….your from the other side of the black hole!"

OH-Yami and OH-Yugi nodded.

"I had a feeling you would be foolish enough to follow me here." The man continued.

"Lucky, I was ready for this." The man pulled out a small staff from his back pocket.

"I know just how to tell you all apart and take over this world just as I took over the other sides!"

OH-Kaiba and the 'Other Half's' grew worried. The man lifted the staff into the air and yelled some thing in a different langue. A gray light shoot up into the sky and then shoot back down hitting OH-Yugi, OH-Yami, OH-Kaiba, OH-Tea, OH-Joey, and OH-Tristan transforming them all into cats.

Yugi jumped back in shock.

The OH-Yugi was a yellow, red, and black cat while OH-Yami was a black and red cat with a yellow strip down his face. OH-Joey was a yellow cat and OH-Kaiba, OH-Tea, and OH-Tristan were brown cats.

Yami looked at the man and knew that the 'Other Half's' of them where truly the only chance they had.

The man held up his sword and began to laugh a very evil laugh.

Yugi and his friends for once began to believe all was lost. For with out knowing how to fight with weapons they were helpless, Kaiba as hard headed as he was also realized this.

---------- That's all for now…------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

--------------- Once again I don't own yu-gi-oh! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

The man raised his sword over his head waiting for the right time to strike and whom to strike it with.

"What do we do now?" Joey asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"You have to break the staff!" Said OH-Tea the cat. "Once destroyed, my friends and I will be free from these cat bodies and will have our human forms back."

"Then we can fight him!" OH-Yugi the cat replied.

"But how do we get to it?" Yugi wondered.

Kaiba pushed away his fear and became pig headed again and remarked, "Easy! We take on his bluff!" Kaiba said running up to the guy and jumped on him ready to grab the staff from his back pocket. As Kaiba was in the air and only inches away form the staff the man moved his sword in such a way that the blade hit Kaiba in the right shoulder causing him to fall over.

Kaiba was now on the ground covered in blood.

All of them gasped in fear, but Kaiba was some how still able to smile.

The man wondered why he was smiling until he realized that his staff was missing.

"You little…" was his response.

Kaiba was getting ready to toss the staff to Yami when the man stepped on his left hand that the staff was in.

"Give it to me." He demanded.

"And if I don't?" Kaiba replied.

"Well for one you're in no position to refuse." The man growled applying more pressure to Kaiba's hand.

"I might not break your hand if you release your grip on my staff."

Kaiba slowly began to let go of the staff when Joey jumped on the man's back.

"Get off me!" Joey had knocked the man over setting Kaiba free.

Joey and the man started to fight punching and boxing at each other.

Yugi had ran to Kaiba's side and helped him up, once on his feet Kaiba tossed the staff to Yami and told him to smash it while he cradled his hand and shoulder still bleeding.

Yami took the staff and smashed it as hard as he could against the ground.

The staff busted and the 'Other Half's' were returned to their copy bodies of Yugi and his friends.

The man then pushed Joey off him and stud up picking up his sword and whip he had dropped when Joey tackled him.

OH-Yugi grabbed his sword and slashed at the man who defined with his, the man then used his whip and hit OH-Yugi in the back ripping his shirt and leavening a blood mark in its place.

Right then OH-Tea, OH-Yami, OH-Tristan, OH-Joey, and OH-Kaiba grabbed their weapons and joined OH-Yugi in the fight.

The man jumped back and with a worried face fled the battle.

OH-Yugi tried to follow him but he some how vanished before any one knew where he had went.

"Dang it!" OH-Yugi said mad.

"We need to get Kaiba help." Tea cried as Kaiba feel back down from loss of blood.

"Joey! You have to take Kaiba to help!" OH-Tristan remarked.

"What? Me!--Why?"

"Because I said so! He needs help and besides you need your face looked at anyway." He answered back.

Joey had not noticed that his face was a bit bloodily from the fight he was in.

"Now Go! We have to find that guy and stop him!"

Joey picked up Kaiba the best he could and helped him walk down to find near by help.

Kaiba was not happy about Joey being the one to help him but he was so dizzy and a weak to do or say anything about it.

"Come on! We need to get moving…there's no telling where or what that guy may do." OH-Kaiba said walking away wanting the others to follow.

As Joey took Kaiba to get help the others took off in search for the man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This will end CH. 7 now that my computer is back up I will be up dating again soon.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

------------------------ Updating!-------------------Happy New Year!----------------- I own none!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Joey got Kaiba to help safely, even though Kaiba insulted him the whole way.

Yugi and all the others soon ran into the man after following him for a long while jumping and climbing over things.

OH-Yami jumped at the man trying to punch him but the man pulled out a dagger and hit OH-Yami in the right leg. OH-Yami fell to the ground bleeding badly.

OH-Yugi then ran behind the man, and before he could see him OH-Yugi tripped the guy over and kicked him in the chest multiple times. The man soon got a grip on OH-Yugi's leg and caused him to fall as well. Yugi and his friend's then jump in as OH-Yugi fell but the man chanted something and OH-Yugi and his friends fell into stone.

"Ha! ha! ha! ha! Now there is no stopping me!" he laughed.

Yugi, Yami, and the others all looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asked almost crying.

"I'm not sure…" Yami answered looking at there 'copy' friends laying lifeless on the ground.

"See this is my straight, where you all can only fight with cards I can take over with ease. All I have to do now is just kill you all." he then lifted the dagger and though it at Yugi.

"Yugi!!" Tea, Yami, and Tristan yelled.

The dagger hit Yugi in the chest right next to his heart. Yugi fell back words to the ground but before he hit Yami quickly caught him.

"Hang in there pal! I got you!" he cried.

"Yugi!" Tea said crying. She knelt down beside Yugi and stoked his hair.

"Please hang in there…" she replied to him. then she lend in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry-you all will join him shortly." The man smiled.

"You monster!" Tristan shouted grabbing a near by pipe and running at him ready to strike him with it. "Die!" Tristan cried.

The man grabbed the stoned OH-Yami next to him and used him as a shield. The pipe hit 'stoned' OH-Yami. Tristan along with the others gasped as the stone began to crack.

'Oh—no….' Yugi thought, losing more and more life.

"Umm…looks like you just granted this ones death." The man laughed.

"No…" Tristan remarked worried.

Yami looked at Yugi still in his arms, starting to cry he put his hand on Tea's head which was laying on Yugi.

"Please…just stop…leave us be…and find some one else who can deal with this better then us….I don't want Yugi to die….I…love him…..this isn't fair…." Tea said lifting up her head, tears falling form her eyes like a waterfall.

"Sorry…but as long as that young boy of both worlds is alive I can't take over what should be mine!"

"Can we at least know your name?" Yami questioned.

"Fine! Why not your all doomed any ways once that boy dies. My name is Gluttony." He answered.

"Gluttony? That's one of the seven sins." Yami remarked with a shock.

"Yes…it is…and it is my name because I can't stop wanting 'Power.'"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OK that's all for now------------------- I'm off to bed! -----------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

---------- I'm so happy! I am about to get my very own computer. ya! That's one reason why I haven't updated for a while. -----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Dose this mean there are six more sins out there?" Tea asked.

Gluttony began to laugh, "No, I'm the only one…and it's not my real name…it's just a name I was given after a period of time. Besides I like it, for my real name became a real bore."

They all felt a little bit relived at this but it still didn't change the fact that Yugi was dieing and if any of them tried to do any thing Gluttony would just kill them.

Yugi then gave out a whimper. "Yugi!" Yami cried still holding him unsure what to do.

Mean while: Joey walked out of the room Kaiba was put in and started heading back to his friends, on the way there he ran into Marik.

"Joey!" Marik called happy to see him, he noticed Joey looked worried.

"What's wrong Joey? Where are the others?"

"Marik! Oh man…I don't know if I'm happy to see you, or worried." Joey answered not knowing if he should involve Marik in the incident.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked confused.

Joey then thought of an idea.

"Marik! Yugi and the others are in trouble…" Joey began.

"Tell me, what's going on?"

Joey then explained ever thing to Marik.

After Joey was done Marik was willing to help and followed Joey to the 'Black Hole' that Joey motioned.

Once there Marik looked at Joey oddly.

"You want me to walk into it so that an 'Other Half' of me will come out? Joey I had an other half come out of me before and you all where almost killed remember?" Marik reminded.

"Well I can't think of any thing else! It's a chance we have to take."

Marik smiled a little, "Okay Joey…I'll do it, for our friends sake."

Marik then walked into the dark hole, it wasn't long before a body fell out landing on his hands and feet.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." He laughed getting up.

Joey almost screamed in horror, there in front of him was the 'evil' Marik- Yami Marik.

Soon Marik fell out landing on his feet. He then looked at the 'Other Half' of him that was brought out and freaked.

"See! I knew it was a bad idea for me to enter the hole!" Marik cried.

Joey began to shake in fear, now not only did they have to deal with an enemy they have never seen before but now they had an old enemy to deal with too.

'What have I done?' Joey thought covering his head in shame.

Yami Marik lifted his head and looked at the two of them.

"Where are my friends?" he asked.

Joey uncovered his head and looked at Yami Marik.

"What?" Marik questioned wondering if he heard Yami Marik right.

"What do you mean what? I asked where my friends are. One minute there with me the next they get pulled into some kind of dark hole."

"What so you're not the Yami Marik we think you are?" Joey asked confusing himself.

"Yami Marik?" Yami Marik wondered "Oh…" he remarked as he looked at him self and then at Marik. "Ya! Well I'm not the Yami Marik you know at all but close…" he answered. "Now do you know where my friends are…I assume the ones that would look like you and your friends."

Joey nodded, and smiled a little. 'Good looks like I didn't mess up as bad as I thought I did.'

Joey led OH-Yami Marik and Marik to the others.

Yami re-fused to let go of Yugi and just kept him there.

Tristan couldn't take it any more tried to punch Gluttony, but Gluttony pulled out a gun from his shoe.

"Take one more step and not only will I shoot you but I'll kill the girl and the last two as well." He threatened.

Tristan backed off and just stood there unable to think of what to do.

Yugi then gave out another whimper…as the three of them looked at him his eyes closed.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled.

"Yugi!" Yami cried shaking him.

"Hang in there! You have to open your eyes dude!" Tristan shouted.

Tea began to cry as she saw Yami trying to shake Yugi wake.

Yami then started to cry as well, Tristan soon after had tears running down his cheek.

Tea put her head on Yugi's heart hoping, praying for a beat…but got nothing.

"About time that boy died…it took longer then I thought, but at least his gone…" Gluttony remarked.

"You monster!" Tea yelled she got up and ran at him gluttony fired the gun.

"Tea!!!" Yami and Tristan cried as she fell.

"Next time it will be a kill shot." Gluttony replied.

Tea was bleeding from her right arm.

Yami let go of Yugi and ran to Tea's aid, Tristan did the same.

As Joey Marik and OH-Yami Marik got closer they heard the gun shot.

"We are close! Let's just hope we aren't too late! Only God knows what's happened." Joey said running a bit faster then before, the others right behind him.

I'm happy! I just now learned how to make lines! As you can see! (Yes I know I'm sad, leave me alone.) Any ways, I am going to stop here because I will most likely make chapter 10 be the end. But this story is just one on the top of my head, so it may expand, never know…I know I don't. -


	10. Chapter 10

------ Well I got my new computer and it's an ibook….only one thing now---I have no idea how to work it...any way update!--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Joey, Marik, and OH-Yami Marik soon showed up where the others were.

Joey looked over where Yugi laid and began to cry.

"Yugi….?" He didn't want to believe his eyes. Then he looked over at all the 'Other Half's' trapped in stone.

Marik couldn't believe what he was seeing either, he then realized Tea was hurt when he finally looked over where Yami was.

"It's worse then I thought…" Marik answered looking at Joey.

Yami looked over at them when he heard Mariks voice.

"Marik?" Yami remarked shocked. Then he saw 'Yami Marik' and choked.

"Its ok pal…he is one of the other half's." Joey said seeing Yami's reaction.

Yami clamed down but only a little.

OH-Yami Marik looked at the man. "Gluttony…" he replied with a small grin. "You remember me don't you?" they all looked at Yami Marik in worry…

'Don't tell me his friends with this psycho.' Tristan said to him self.

Gluttony quickly aimed the gun at OH-Yami Marik.

"Yes, quite well I mite add." He answered.

"Come now…after all this time of knowing me and you still point that gun at me?" he started to shake his head. "What a shame…"

"Don't even start that toying with me…you know my reason for aiming this at you." Gluttony remarked.

"Do I now…? Well then maybe you have a better reason for turning my comrades into stone."

"Like you and these kids, they were in my way. And you out of all people should know what happens to the ones who get in my way." Gluttony then began to pull the trigger.

OH-Yami Marik reached to his back belt and pulled out his Millennium Rod.

Right when the gun fired the Rod was activated, suddenly the bullet back fired and hit Gluttony in the ear.

Gluttony cried in pain yelling fallow words the whole time.

"Now you know what others feel…" OH-Yami Marik replied. He then aimed the rod at OH-Yugi in stone.

"Hay! What are you doing?" Yami yelled.

OH-Yami Marik ignored him and activated the rod hitting OH-Yugi.

They all looked in wonder and worry as OH-Yugi began to crack.

"Oh no!" Tea gasped watching.

"Dude! What are you thinking?" Joey snapped.

"I thought they where your friends?" Marik remarked.

OH-Yami Marik again just ignored them.

As OH-Yugi cracked, OH-Yami Marik did the same to all the other ones in stone making them all break.

Gluttony felt unbalanced but got up covering his right ear as blood dripped from it.

"Ha ha…so much for helping…you just insured their deaths." Gluttony laughed still in pain.

"Did I?" OH-Yami Marik questioned.

"Yes you fool! For breaking the stone you destroy their body. Are you really that stupid?" Gluttony remarked.

"Now that's what I call helpful." Came a voice. Gluttony looked over and saw OH-Yugi stand up from his stone prison, but he looked different: his hair; where there was yellow was now green, black became dark blue, and red became silver, and as for his eyes they became a light green.

Next one up was OH-Yami he too looked different: his whole hair became black and his eyes turned baby blue.

OH-Tea then came free, she looked the same but her brown hair was longer and she had a tattoo of a star under her left eye.

OH-Joey awake after word, he too looked the same but had a patch of red in his hair that covered his right eye.

OH-Kaiba broke free next he had no change but that his eyes turned brown, but once he smiled they saw another change…he had two vampire fangs on each side of his mouth.

Last was OH- Tristan he took a little more change then the others, he had hazel eyes, light flat brown hair, and a fake right arm.

All of them stood up and glared at Gluttony.

OH-Yami Marik opened the rods blade and tossed it at OH-Yugi.

"Here!" OH-Yugi caught it. "You are better at this then me…have fun." OH-Yami Marik answered folding his arms.

OH-Yugi smiled a little evil smile as he held the blade in his hand.

"You do realize what you just did right?" OH-Tea asked looking at OH-Yami Marik.

"Ya…that's why I did it." He answered.

OH-Yugi pulled the blade up to his face and with out any warning flung it at Gluttony, Gluttony tried to more before the blade hit him but it was too fast and it cut his left arm.

OH-Yami then appeared right behind him and grabbed the rod before Gluttony had a chance too.

Gluttony then stood up and fired his gun at OH-Yami hitting him in the chest, as OH-Yami fell OH-Kaiba slammed his elbow into Gluttony's back.

Gluttony fell for a second but kicked his leg around and tripped OH-Kaiba.

Just then a card flew out of no where and stabbed Gluttony in the hand.

"What the?" he yelled feeling pain in his left hand.

Every one looked the way the card came from and saw Kaiba walking up.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here? You should still be in bed." Yami replied.

"What and miss out on a chance to prove I'm not just good at card games?" he remarked.

"Seto to Kaiba Corp! Do you read? Get ready to fire!" he said into his coat where a microphone was built it to contact to KC.

Right then five choppers appeared over head and began to shoot at Gluttony.

All the others stood back so not to get hit by the firing choppers.

Gluttony was being hit by the gun shots but it didn't stop him from aiming his gun and firing back.

Gluttony proved to have better aiming skills for it seemed for ever bullet that hit him he shot out a wing that held the choppers up. In no time all five choppers were shot out of the sky and crashed to the ground.

Luckily no one was in any of them.

Gluttony got back up form being knocked down by the choppers and pulled Tea by the arm and put the gun to her head.

"I killed one! I'll kill her too!" he threatened.

Kaiba looked at Yugi on the ground and saw he was gone. 'Yugi.'

"I've had it with every one of you!" Gluttony yelled. "No more games! Say good bye one and for all!" he said as he fired the gun…

Tea thought for sure she was dead…

'I'm coming Yugi…'

Gluttony began to growl as he was shoved but OH-Yugi making the gun move and missing Tea all together.

"Why you!" he roared.

Gluttony then found a pipe with a sharp end and dropped Tea attacking OH-Yugi. OH-Yugi still had the rod and was using it to fight off Gluttony.

The two of them where now in the middle of an old fashion duel.

As the duel went on OH-Yugi was slowly leading Gluttony away form the others.

OH-Yami noticed this and bent down by Yugi. He just laid there with the dagger stuck in his chest with blood every where.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"We wouldn't want him to miss this would you?" OH-Yami answered.

"What?" Yami questioned.

"Just watch." OH-Yami Marik answered glancing at Yami with a smile.

OH-Yami's puzzle began to shine.

A light came and went quickly.

"Ah…what happened?" Yugi asked waking up in pain.

"HII! YUGI!" Tea cried hugging him.

"You're alive!?" Yami remarked shocked. "But how?"

"My puzzle works much different then yours…see mine can make one wish come true."

OH-Yami explained. "And I must say its one wish worth while."

"Thank you…" Yami replied.

Soon after they saw OH-Yugi came back after leading Gluttony far away from them all.

"You okay man?" Joey asked.

"You're a mess!" Marik added.

OH-Yugi was covered in blood, his clothes were all ripped up, and he had a black eye on top of it.

OH-Yugi wiped the blood from his mouth and nose.

"I'm okay…its Gluttony I fell bad for…" he answered.

"See I told you…" OH-Tea said looking at OH-Yami Marik.

"Where is he now?" OH-Tristan asked.

"Ya! Where is he?" Tristan remarked back.

"Well see I didn't want to lead him to another group of people so I took off back here so that of one I wasn't all alone fighting him, and two so he would take a while finding me." He replied.

Right then Gluttony showed up, he too was covered in blood but more so then OH-Yugi.

---------------------------Okay well this is not the last chapter after all….so I'm going to stop here tonight. Sorry if you get confused. Just read very carefully and it will make since…I promise. - -------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

----------------------- It's been a few days, but here is another update! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it took a while I just started school this week-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

Gluttony was very angry and bloody.

"You little brat! I'm going to kill you first!" he yelled.

OH-Yugi just smiled and limped off running.

As Gluttony took off after him OH-Kaiba put out his foot and tripped him, making Gluttony fall flat on his face.

OH-Kaiba began to giggle but it ended quietly as Gluttony jumped up at him and punched him in the face. He then looked at all the others and once he saw OH-Kaiba hit the ground he punched Joey and Yami.

"I've had it! Come on all of you! I'll take you all down and deal with that other punk latter." He remarked referring to OH-Yugi.

Gluttony still had the pipe I hand and rammed it into OH-Kaiba's head and then did the same to OH- Tristan, OH-Yami, and OH-Tea along with both Mariks.

"One by one you will fall!" he laughed.

OH-Yugi looked back in horror.

As the others tried to fight off Gluttony he beat them with the pipe until none of them could really stand.

Yugi was being held by Yami who was badly beaten just as Yugi was by Gluttony.

Yugi again began to fall into a deep death sleep as Yami again began to cry but too fell silent.

Tea, Kaiba, Marik, Joey, Tristan, and the other OH's were all unable to stand at this point.

"I thought out of all of us you would at least be able to stand up to him." Kaiba said to OH-Yami Marik.

"Sorry to disappoint you…I am not much of a fighter…short one over there is the only one who can really deal with him…" OH-Yami Marik remarked in pain.

"Why only him…?" Tea asked as blood dripped off her mouth.

OH-Yami Marik laughed to him self. "Latter…it hurts to talk now." he answered.

"Hay shut up!" Gluttony yelled kicking Kaiba and OH-Yami Marik in the chest.

"No you shut up!" OH-Yugi snapped running at Gluttony with the rod out and hit him the face with the top of it _(the side with the eye)._ Gluttony recovered quickly and strikes OH-Yugi in the back of the head with the pipe.

OH-Yugi too recovered quickly and the two of them went at it.

At this point Gluttony was pissed and OH-Yugi was laughing as if it was an enjoyable game.

"What's so funny? your dead meat!"

OH-Yugi said nothing, just kept smiling.

Gluttony then laid down for a while as OH-Yugi jumped away form his last swing.

OH-Yugi stopped thinking he wore Gluttony out.

'He fell of it.' Gluttony thought with a small grin.

Gluttony jumped up at OH-Yugi and smacked him the side of the head with the pipe as hard as he could aiming to break his skull.

OH-Yugi fell unconscious as a stream of blood ran down the side of his head.

Gluttony got up breathing hard… "I…I did it….he- he- I won…this world is mine." He said looking at the others who still couldn't move.

"Looks like your best fighter failed." He remarked with an evil laugh.

"Now for the fun part…" he took the dagger out of OH-Yugi's hand.

"Killing you all one at a time." He smiled.

Right then he as he raised the dagger to finish off OH-Yugi he dropped the rod.

As it hit the ground Gluttony ran out of breath and fell as well…he looked down at his chest as blood came out and dripped to the floor.

"What…is…this…?" he said in shock at the sight. He then noticed he had a pain in his back and turned his head to see.

There was Yugi with the pipe that Gluttony had put down in order to grab the rod jabbed into his spine.

Gluttony felt him self becoming cold and pail, but still wasn't going out with out a fight and with the last bit of his strength slammed Yugi's face into the pavement.

Yugi cried out in pain.

With that Gluttony past on.

It took a good five hours before any of them moved but once they did they had all taken care of their wounds.

"Well I for one am glad that's over." Tristan replied.

"Ya…and it's all thanks to our Yugi." Joey said with a smile.

"Not to mention I'm still lost as to what all happened…" Marik asked.

Tea looked at OH-Yami Marik and asked, "Does it still hurt to talk?" he looked over at her and knew what she was asking.

"No, but I'm going to let her do all the explaining…" he remarked referring to OH-Tea.

OH-Tea was in the middle of wrapping a bandage over OH-Yugi's head when she looked over at all of them.

"Maybe that is the best idea…after all I do have more information on all this." She answered. "But first let's go back to the black hole."

Once at the hole they stood facing their other half's.

OH-Tea looked at Yugi and his friends, and began to talk.

"We come from a kind of 'Parallel World' that's why we look different in some ways. First I will start off with the differences between each of us.

Yugi: sweet, kind, hates fighting.

Our Yugi: mean, fights with any one he feels is worth a challenge, hit why he was laughing while he was fighting Gluttony. And can be a bit pushy."

"Hay!" OH-Yugi yelled.

"Just ask our Yami here…he gets picked on all the time by our Yugi." OH-Tea added pointing to OH-Yami.

OH-Yami nodded, and OH-Yugi hit him.

"See! Right there!" OH-Yami remarked.

OH-Tea smiled and continued.

"Also your Yugi and Yami share one body…don't they?"

Yugi and Yami nodded.

"where our Yugi and Yami have their own bodies…that is why you two split for now—but don't worry once we enter our world again you two will be one once more." OH-Tea said with a wink. "Now as for your Yami: nice, smart, king of games.

Our Yami: nice, sweet, playful, bad…very bad at games."

OH-Yami put his head down and nodded.

"Yes…I couldn't play a game to save my life—I always rely on Yugi to help me when I'm in trouble."

OH-Tea looked at Yami. "and I believe you are a pharaoh?"

Yami looked at her. "Yes. I was a great king in my time."

"Our Yami was also a pharaoh…but unlike you he can remember every thing."

"Yes! Now can we not talk about my past please?" OH-Yami remarked as if he was hurt.

OH-Tea laughed a little. "then there is your Joey: not to bright, a fighter, nice- a little, and isn't the best when it comes to games but makes it though."

"Don't forget good looking too." Joey added. Every one smiled.

"Now, our Joey: funny, very bright, and couldn't hurt a fly no matter how much it's bugging him."

OH-Joey laughed at himself at this one for he knew it was oddly true.

"As for your Tristan well first off he has all his limbs, and is funny, friendly, and full of life. Where our Tristan is missing a left arm, kind, cool but full of regret, and lost in his path."

The friends looked each other over. Kaiba then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Joey asked.

"I've been around you dorks long enough today, I'm going home."

OH-Tea stared after him. "Wait! Don't you want to hear about you?"

Kaiba stopped for a moment, "Fine…why not it may be interesting."

"Your Kaiba: full of him self, rich, and cares for no one but maybe his brother."

"Sounds about right…" Kaiba remarked.

"Our Kaiba: a little mean, gets beat up a lot, rich, and cares about no one ever since his older brother died but is slowly recovering and becoming who he was in the past."

"Doesn't he have a younger brother?" Yugi asked.

"No…it was his only brother." OH-Tea replied.

OH-Kaiba had his head down in deep thought it almost seemed like he was crying.

"Well that's his fault…he should have taken better care of his brother like I do." With that Kaiba left.

"Now, you're Marik: once had an evil sprit in him and cased great pain.

Our Marik: well wondering about how he knew Gluttony? Gluttony is his older half brother. That's why they don't look alike and our Marik never had an evil side, even though he likes to act like he dose." She said looking over at him as he lifted his head to the sky as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

"And last but not least… your Tea and me….your Tea: keeps you all together by reminding you all about how powerful your friendship is.

Me or out Tea," OH-Tea said with a smile. "I keep the group together by pounding it into them."

She dose too…I don't even know why I asked her out some times." OH-Yugi remarked jokingly.

OH-Tea kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait…no I remember." He added with a wink.

"Plus your Tea doesn't knew who she likes."

Tea looked at OH-Tea oddly.

OH-Tea winked at her as OH-Yugi pulled her and kissed her on the lips.

OH-Yami then replied, "I know you all have another friend named Bakura? Just a little note…it's a good thing he never entered the black hole….see we have a Bakura too but he is crazy and would have helped Gluttony at any cost."

Yugi and his friends then looked at each other.

"Wait…how do you know all this?" Yami asked.

OH-Tea and OH-Yugi blushed.

"Well once we knew Gluttony would find a way into this world we, well began to in a way stalk you all to figurer Tristan out if you would need us or not, which you in a small way did." OH-Tea answered looking at Yugi with a smile.

"And the only way for us to enter this world was to have 'you' our 'look a likes' pass into the hole…as for Gluttony we have yet found out how he got through but I believe it has to do with him making the black hole in the first place."

"Wow, that's kinda scary knowing there's a whole another world out there…" Tristan said with a hand upon his chin.

"Don't look at it as scary…think of it as an adventure." OH-Tristan replied.

"Well that's every thing…" OH-Tea remarked.

"So then I guess this good bye?" Yami asked.

"For now yes…but don't forget we are in a way still with you…after all we are you." OH-Joey answered with a laugh and a smile.

Yugi and his friends watched the OH's enter the dark hole and disappear.

Right then Yugi and Yami became one again.

"Well Yugi…I'm proud of you…" Yami said.

"Ya! me too…even though it's going to take a while for me to get over the fact I killed some one." He replied a little shaky. "But I think I understand more about living life to the fullest."

"OH…and what mite that mean?" Yami asked.

Yugi took Tea's hand.

"Tea…"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Will you go out with me? - and I mean me?"

_The End_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you like this story. I used some ideas from the FMA movie if that helps any with the understanding of the 'Parallel World'.

I hope this isn't to bad of a story on account it was made off top of my head. **- **

**Please….Please Review! **

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
